It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet
by Cosmic Ballerina
Summary: Two of the H.I.V.E.'s founding members fall in love with two of the titans. And those titans love them back. But what will Robin think of this?
1. Love?

It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet.  
Chapter one love

"Crud! The snot-munching titans are here!" Gizmo called to Mammoth and Seemore who were accompanying him on this expedition.  
"Stop right there!" Called Melvin, fearless leader of the titans west.  
"Hahahahaha!" Mammoth and Seemore laughed their heads off at the little girl's command.  
"Oh, you laugh now, but how about after your in jail?" Bushido said as he jumped into the battle, wielding his freshly sharpened katana.  
Abandoning his team, Gizmo ran with his stolen goods. He would have succeeded if Melvin had not intercepted him.  
"Are you going to come quietly, or do I have to fight you?"  
"Girls can't fight."  
"Yes they can."  
"No they can't.""  
"Yes they can!" Melvin said as she kicked him.  
"Ouch." He tried to hit her, but she dodged. The one day I didn't bring my robotic spider legs or rocket.  
"It's not nice to hit a girl."  
"Crud." Gizmo yelled. Suddenly Kyd Wykkyd appeared. Gizmo desperately ran over to him, dropping his stolen goods, and Kyd teleported them away.  
"Melvin, where's Gizmo?" Bushido asked. Timmy tantrum, Bobby, and Teether behind him.  
"He got away. But I got the goods back." She responded. But still, she was wondering about Gizmo. He was the only villain or hero she'd ever met that was her age. And for some reason, she couldn't get him out of her head.

Crud. How did that snot-munching Titan get in my head? She's a good guy. But still. She was pretty, no not pretty. Beautiful. The prettiest girl he'd ever seen. No Gizmo, she's a good guy. I can't like her I can't. But he did like her. He did.

"Raven, what is that feeling when you really really like somebody and you can't get them out of you're head?"  
"Love, why?"  
"Oh, I think I love someone."  
"Who?"  
"Promise not to tell?"  
"Yes."  
"Gizmo."  
Raven almost fainted at the response.

"Billy, what is that feeling when you really really like somebody and you can't get them out of you're head?"  
"Love, why? Do you have a girlfriend?"  
"Oh, I think I love someone."  
"Who?"  
"Promise not to tell Jinx?"  
"Sure."  
"Melvin."  
Billy's mouth hung open at the response.


	2. Texting

Chapter two  
Texting

"Please, Raven, don't tell Robin." Melvin pleaded.  
"Alright, but still, Gizmo's the bad guy. If you're looking for someone your age, why not ask Mas or Menos?"  
"Raven, I really like him. But it won't stop me from kicking his butt."  
"Alright, but at at least consider what I said.

I couldn't like him. Could I? No. That moron just barged into my life and ruined my chances with the brotherhood. And humiliated me in front of Madame Rouge.  
"Hi Jinxy. Miss my superior awesomeness?"  
"Go away Kid Flash."  
"Oh come on Jinxy, don't you love me?"  
"No! And you talk to fast anyway."  
"Okay then one sec."  
In her hands was a pink and black iPhone. The screen flashed.  
'Aren't I a genius? Now you can read what I say at your own pace. Man I'm awesome. Kiss me. '  
'Dear mulch for brains, BUG THE FREAK OFF! THERE IS NO WAY IN HEAVEN OR HELL I WILL KISS YOU! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR BIG DAMN HEAD!'  
'You're cute when your mad. But regardless you should still kiss me. The beautiful princess kisses the extremely handsome Prince Charming. And I'm incredibly charming.'  
'Never moron.' But secretly she would love to kiss him.


	3. Will you go out with me?

Chapter Three  
Will you go out with me?

"What? You like a Titan? You outta your mind?" Billy said.  
"Shh. Someone could be listening!" Gizmo shrieked.  
"Well Sorry!" Billy yelled.  
"What are you quarreling about this time?" Seemore asked.  
"See!" Gizmo gave Billy a glare that would make even Batman wet his pants.

'Why not?'  
'Because I don't want to?'  
'Yes you do.'  
'No I don't!'  
'Yes you do. BTY you're cute when you're mad.'  
'UGH!'  
'Face it Jinxy, you love me.'  
'I don't. And stop calling me Jinxy!'  
'I will if you go out with me.'  
'No way! I'd rather listen to Beast Boy's jokes for an hour.'  
'That could be arranged.'  
'Fine if I go out with you, will you swear to stop calling me Jinxy?'  
'Sure. Will you swear to go out with me?'  
'I Jinx swear to go out with Kid Flash.'  
'I Kid Flash swear to stop calling Jinx Jinxy during our date at 5:00 tomorrow.'  
'Kid Flash one of these days I'll hex you to oblivion!'  
'Is that what you say to your future boyfriend?'  
'Ugh! You're not my future boyfriend. Why are we even texting when we're right next to each other?'  
'Does this mean I'm your present boyfriend?'  
'ARG!'  
'You're still cute when you're mad.'

Gizmo had come to Cook's appliances alone so he could see Melvin. Not a very good plan, but still, a plan.  
"Gizmo? That you?"  
"Melvin?"  
"Listen, I have something to tell you."  
"I have something to tell you to."  
"I love you." They said at the same time.  
"What?" They exclaimed at the same time.  
"We should meet up somewhere, away from those snot licking titans."  
"And away from the H.I.V.E. too."  
"Yeah."  
"But where?"  
"I know a place."

"Where?"  
"You'll see."


	4. Lost and Found

"An abandoned warehouse?"  
"I'm a criminal and eventually people will look for you."  
"What about you?"  
"The H.I.V.E have a rule, if you don't come back in at least three days you'll be assumed to be in jail and no one will look or come to bail you out until a week has passed."  
"That's kinda harsh. Maybe you should join the Titans. You could even be on my team!"  
"I can't leave the H.I.V.E there my family."  
"Wanna play tag?"  
"Sure."  
"You're it!"  
They played and played till they could play no more and eventually sat down to rest.

"Oh come on Jinx, I know you're thrilled to hang out with a guy as cool as I."  
"Yeah.  
Constipated  
Out  
Of Date  
Loser."  
"Hey! That hurt!"  
"No kidding." Jinx's voice sarcastic.  
"You can play hard to get all you want. But you can't deny that I'm hot stuff."  
"Watch me. Kid Flash is not cute."  
"HOWCOULDYOUSAYSUCHATHING? !"  
"Yeah, sure."  
"Oh come on, at least try to enjoy our date."  
Kid Flash's communicator rang.  
"Kid Flash, Melvin's missing and we need you to help us find her." Robin said.  
Jinx's communicator rang.  
"Jinx, Gizmo's missing. I know I'm defying the three day/ one week rule, but I'm worried about him." Seemore said.  
"I'll help you look if you help me."  
"Fine. But only because I'm concerned for Gizmo."

They searched and searched till it finally it finally ding dinged on Jinx to try Gizmo's favorite hiding place.

"An abandoned warehouse?"  
"Yes an abandoned-Hey there's Gizmo, but who's that next to him?"  
"Oh, that's Melvin. Hey if she's falling for him, how come you want fall for him."  
"I say we black mail them."  
He flashed out and returned seconds later with a bucket of water. He poured it on them and they instantly woke.  
"Busted." Jinx said as her eyes glowed.


	5. Banished

"Jinx?" Gizmo sputtered  
"Kid Flash?" Melvin gasped.  
"It's fine. Jinx really wasn't going to hex you. The only person who WILL have a problem with this is Robin."  
"And the other members of the H.I.V.E."  
"Well, can we still be together?" Gizmo blushed.  
"Can we?" Melvin pleaded.  
"It's fine with us, but Melvin, you'll need to talk to Raven."  
"Oh, I already did. She said she didn't like Gizmo, but I had her approval. She even said she wouldn't tell Robin."  
"Well, Raven's right, I don't approve."  
"Robin?"  
"Melvin, Kid Flash, for acts that can be considered of a traitor, you are banished from the titans until you can prove your loyalty and strive for justice." He harshly confirmed.  
"What?" Melvin's heart shattered. No more Raven. Or titans. Or her brothers.  
And with that he left.  
"Kid Flash, Melvin, I think I have a solution."  
"What?"  
"You can join the H.I.V.E."

* * *

**(A/N I think this might be the end, but if I get enough reviews, I'll either write more, or make a sequel.)**


	6. HIVE agency

**Im back! Thank You to all that reviewed. **

llamas RULE 3/24/13 . chapter 5

Write more. Make a sequal. Just do something! This is good.

Guest 3/24/13 . chapter 5

No no no no no no nonononono onononononononononononononon onono! You must make MOOOOOOOOOOARRRRRR!

germanyusaman1997 3/24/13 . chapter 5

Kind of a odd place to leave it hanging. I really want to see more.

areskickass13 3/20/13 . chapter 2

Pfffft. Kid flash is pretty charming in his own way.

karasu848 3/20/13 . chapter 1

Good concept, just be careful about spelling, punctuation, and grammar. You changed points of view a couple times and also changed from first person to third now and then. Also make sure you're using the right words ex: you're (you are). But besides that this is a great idea for a story and I can't wait to see what else happens!

BlueReader 3/20/13 . chapter 1

Please write more soon! It was really funny and I love Melvin/Gizmo fanfics! :)

* * *

"Okay, now that we have a lot more than 5 members, we need a new name." Jinx announced.  
"How bout H.I.V.E agency?" Suggested Billy  
"Perfect. The H.I.V.E agency is in buisness. Now how bout more recruits?"  
In the end they recruited Blackfire, Johnny Rancid, Punk Rocket, Cheshire, Control Freak, Ravager, and Angel.  
"Alright." Jinx said nodding her head in approval. Then she noticed Kid Flash moping around. "Hey, you okay?"  
"Yeah. Just bummed about the titans."  
"Oh, well, how about we try that date again."  
"Really?"  
"Really. Kid Flash I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"So where do you want to go?"  
"How about Paris?"  
"Sure!"  
So naturally, he ran her off to Paris.

"YOU WHAT!?"  
"Raven, they were associating with the enemy."  
"MELVIN IS ONLY TWELVE! AND YOU KICKED HER OUT OF HER HOME!?"  
"Raven, calm down. Kid Flash will take care of her now."  
"Alright, but you're telling the others."  
That night wasn't victorious. Robin ended up with a VERY angry Titans West.  
And it just went downhill from there.

"Gizmo?"  
"Yeah Melvin?"  
"Can we go somewhere?"  
"Yeah! How about we 'shop' for stuff?"  
"How about the park."  
"Huh?"  
"It's really pretty at night."  
"Oh! Sure anything for you!"


	7. Traditions

"I miss her a lot." Raven muttered under her breath. "This used to be our tradition, to go to the park right after dinner."

"Gizmo?"  
"Yeah?"  
"This used to be our tradition, going to the park at night right after dinner. Raven and I."  
"Oh. Well now it can be our tradition!"  
"I'd like that."  
"Me too."  
"It's so pretty at night."  
"Hey is something bothering you?"  
"Yeah its just that-Raven?"


	8. Can I have a kiss?

"Melvin?! And-and Gizmo?"  
"Raven, I'm sorry. But I love him. And he took me in after Robin kicked me out."  
"Melvin, if this is how you feel about him, you have my approval."  
"Oh thank you Raven!"  
Raven teleported out.  
"Melvin, I-I love you."  
"Oh, Gizmo, I love you too."  
And with that they shared their first kiss.

"Jinx, even though my superior awesomeness is so hard to resist, I want you to know that I really love you, and if you don't love me I understand."  
"What the hell moron? You know I love you!"  
"Oh good. Kiss me."  
She shoved him and said "I love you, buuuut, I don't love you that much."  
"Hey!"  
"Maybe later." She said taking pity in her.  
"Maybe now." He said daringly, for that earned him a painful hex.  
"Maybe."

(A/N Okay I was thinking that maybe I should make one of the twins jealous, (some one even reviewed suggesting that) buuuuuuuuuut, due to my failure at the Spanish language I don't know if I could. If someone is willing to help me translate than could they please pm or review? Anyway, if all is lost I'll just write the English version instead of both. Anyway I'm so excited next chapter's the last one.)  
(BTY first reviewer gets a quick preview of the final chapter AND a sneak preview of the sequel I'm working on called Angel of Darkness.)


	9. The End

It was oh so passionate. She tasted of fresh ripe strawberries. She finally kissed me! Jinx! Maybe someday I'll get her to date me!

Someday...

"Hey Melvin, it's kinda late, why don't we head home?"  
"Sure!"  
"Hey, um, Melvin I'm really sorry."  
"Whatever for?"  
"For taking you away from your friends, especially Raven."  
"Oh Gizmo, you don't have to apologize,it's that bastard Robin's fault."  
"Thanks."  
The cold winter breeze ran through my hair as I kissed him. Oh Gizmo, I love him so.

The next day

The robbery was going bad. Melvin, Seemore, and I had been trying to steal a necklace for Jinx. After all her birthday WAS coming up.  
But those crud munchin titans showed up and were trying to bust us.  
But they didn't just bust us, they took Melvin.  
Melvin, my sweet sweet Melvin.  
I will save you.

"How did Gizmo steal her heart." Menos questioned. "I've loved her since the beginning. He's been with her for a week!"  
"I agree. We shall go to Robin, convince him of Melvin's innocence and he'll have to release her."  
"I agree. Let's go."

"No! She's a criminal."  
"No she's not!"  
"Fine. But she's not getting off that easy."  
"We understand."  
"Alright. Cyborg, bring Melvin out."  
"I can't."  
"Why not?"  
"Because she's gone."

"Oh, Gizmo you saved me."  
"Anything for you."  
The kiss they shared was most passionate. A certain demon girl smiled vanishing into the shadows.  
'"At last, she's safe. Although they'll be most heartbroken, Mas and Menos will get over her."  
~The end~  
(Remember I'm writing a sequel!)


	10. Ending note

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed this story. I just published the prologue of the sequel. **

**Thanks,**

** Wykkyd Angel**


End file.
